


Summer Fun.

by Sententiae



Category: Beelzebub (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sententiae/pseuds/Sententiae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oga and Furuichi's opinions on what constitutes fun can be very, very different.  At least, Sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Fun.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ran_dezvous](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ran_dezvous).



> This is just a quick Madness ficlet, so it only sort of meets one of your criteria (ie: it's gen! That's ... rather sad). But hopefully it works ok as just an additional stuffer!

“Tell me how this is supposed to be fun, again?”

Bloodied and battered bodies littered the pavement like broken down pieces of junk. Blood smeared in archaically jovial patterns on the cement, gleaming in the sunlight and running in red streams along th thin, disjointed cracks.

Furuichi sat crouched on the sea wall, distinctly unimpressed. Good friends took people they liked to the beach on a hot summer afternoon. BEST friends bought you an ice-cream because you'd 'accidentally' left your wallet at home and they didn't believe that someone as awesome as you should have to go without. What they were NOT supposed to do was invite you to a smorgasbord of testosterone and bad puns and force you to watch.

“Seriously. I could have been on some exotic beach somewhere, and this is the best you could do?” Disappointing. Tragic.

Oga dipped his head thoughtfully to the side, before his mouth split into a wide smile lined with razor sharp teeth. “I could always go find some more to add to the pile?”

Useless. Why did he even bother?

With a dramatic sigh, Furuichi pushed himself off of the sea wall and moved aimlessly amongst the bodies. Smart, intellectual, quietly sexy guys such as himself really didn't have time for such inane and – this was important – mindless violence. If Oga could even add just an ounce of James Bond-esque awesomeness to his thuggery, then all this would have been much more acceptable.

Furuichi stopped in his thoughts to briefly kick one moaning thug in the head. Yeah, Furuichi remembered this one, even with only half his teeth and two swollen eyes. Some arseholes were kind of difficult to forget, especially when they had a habit of inviting themselves into your nightmares and setting up house there.

Now, where was he? Oh, yes.

“You owe me an ice cream.”

“Huh?”

Trust Oga to not know how friendships truly worked.

“Ice cream. You are buying me one, with two flakes.” That should take up all of Oga's pocket money for the month.

“But I left my wallet at home!”

“...”

And, ok. Furuichi should have expected this. Oga was very, very good at being completely unprepared for anything that didn't involve his fists. Oga was just lucky that Furuichi was so, was so-

Crap. He'd left his jacket at home. His jacket, which just happened to be home to half a packet of lifesavers, three girls phone numbers (all of which they had sadly written down incorrectly) and all his small change.

Oga smiled in a way that Furuichi found totally, completely (and in no way awesomely) repulsive. “Leave it to me.”

The ice cream parlor opened up onto the beach, and their outdoor table was shaded by a large, multi-coloured umbrella that filtered through a kaleidoscope of light. It meant that Oga was painted in a demonic shade of red even while doing something as simple as digging into his third sundae. Empty soda glasses and bowls were stacked all across the tabletop, and it was with a content sigh that Furuichi took a bite from his ice-cream.

“I didn't know this place took gold teeth in lieu of actual hard cash,” Furuichi said, admiration slipping into his voice. “The owner is pretty hardcore.”

“Hmm,” Oga said around a spoonful of banana and cream.

It was the perfect way to spend the summer.


End file.
